


Truce?

by paxatonic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: Dean Winchester would never date someone from team Mystic, ESPECIALLY the dick that's been taking the gym next door every time he takes it. Nope. No way.
(Maybe. Okay, Yeah. Maybe he would.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when Pokemon GO was still cool and it's not anymore but I still play oops

“Hey Sammy! I finally took over that gym next door. Throw your Pokemon on it, let's level it up.” Dean stared down at his phone still as he sat next to his brother at the kitchen table.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “I thought your highest Pokemon had a CP of, like, three hundred?”

“That was two days ago I'm at eight sixty-seven.” Dean finally set his phone down.

“Dude it's been like two days.”

“You got me into this stupid nerd game. Not my fault I play it on my runs.” He rolled his eyes. “Or that my runs are really long now.”

“Whatever. You need it after all that pie.” Sam smirked and picked up his phone. After loading the game he frowned. “Ah, the gym is Mystic.”

“What? I'm Valor. We're Valor.” Dean snatched up his phone and unlocked it. “Son of a bitch, I can't hold a gym for five minutes? Stupid kids.”

Sam chuckled. “A kid with a thousand five-hundred Vaporeon.”

“This  _ will _ be my gym.”

“Whatever, man.” Sam turned back to his textbooks. “I should’ve never showed you that game.”

* * *

 

“Okay, so, the same guy has taken over the gym every single time I have in the past couple of days. That means he probably lives close enough to always be within reach like we are.” Dean squinted at the name on the screen.

“Across the street, you think?” Sam asked, still looking down at his book. He’d long since given up on resisting his brother’s ridiculous obsession with the poke-rivalry.

“No, I went over to Charlie’s place and even she can’t reach it. It’s gotta be in this building, on this side.”

“Well, I think we can rule out Ms. Grayson below us, I don’t see an eighty year-old playing pokemon, or using a smartphone.” He paused and tilted his head. “What about “cute runner guy” next door?”

“No way, it’s probably that weird guy above us. I never hear him leave.”

“Then how is he leveling up his pokemon?” Sam tossed the book on the coffee table. “Come on, man, consider it. He’s right around your age, you’ve been pining for weeks; it’ll give you something to talk to him about.”

“That’s not it, he can’t be team Mystic! That’s such a huge turn off.”

“You’ll get over it.” Sam patted his brother on the back and stood. “Look at the bright side. Now you know his name.”

“Might!” Dean called as Sam left the room. “Might…” He mumbled and looked down at the nickname. Very few people used their real name, but he got the idea that this handle might be the guy’s name, weird as it is.  _ CastielNovak _ .

* * *

 

Castiel captured his bottom lip between his teeth, attempting not to grin down at his phone. He’d allow this when he was alone, but not with people.

“Castiel!” Gabriel shouted.

“What, what is it?” He locked his phone and looked up at his brother, finally.

“You’re not paying attention to your beloved brother.” He crossed his arms and edged forward. “Who’s the guy?”

“Guy? What guy? There’s no guy.”

“You’re acting like a schoolgirl, grinning down at your phone.” Gabriel smirked, reaching over the coffee table and snatching the phone out of his nervous brother’s hands. He frowned down at the screen after unlocking it. “Pokemon?”

“I’ve been playing on my morning runs. It’s fun.” Cas shrugged. 

“So, what, a way to find in-shape nerds? This might be the best dating app for you.” He tossed the phone back.

“It’s not a dating app, Gabriel.” Cas rolled his eyes. “If it were I wouldn’t have it. You ruined the whole experience for me, forever.”

“What, you didn’t get the romance of the century off Tinder? Shocker.” Gabriel laughed, which got Cas to smile. “Seriously, though, what’s up?”

“I’m only telling you because I know you won’t give it up. There’s another player in the area, and we’re in this… wordless feud over the gym next door.” He paused and smiled. “Typical bull-headed Valor, doesn’t know when to give up when I’m clearly superior.”

“Is he cute, at least?”

“What?”

“Well, you’ve gotta be curious which one of your neighbors is the guy, have you even thought to check him out? It’s not like you’ve had many  _ suitors _ recently. You already have something in common.”

“Me, date a guy from team Valor?” Cas scoffed. “I’d rather relive the Tinder disaster.”

“Speaking of your love life.” Gabriel laid back in the chair. “Have you made a move on that hot piece nextdoor?”

Cas averted his eyes. “I was going to, I really was. Last week he was in the parking lot working on his car and I had this dumb pickup line ready to go but he took off his shirt and he was all…”

Gabriel whistled. “Wow. Don’t blame you for running. But, little bro, I worry. It’s been a long time since you had something… substantial. I can live off of one night stands, but I know that’s not what you need.”

“I know, and I’m trying, I really am. I’ve got it all handled.”

“Well, always nice to visit, but I’ve gotta get going.” Gabriel stood and Cas followed suit. They walked together to the door. “Have fun with your pokemon game, and the lusting after the neighbor.” he waved his hand in the air and walked out the door.

“Will do.” Cas leaned in the doorway. As Gabe made his way to the stairs the apartment next door opened and out walked the neighbor he’d seen in every one of his dirty fantasies for the past month.

The man looked up and caught Cas’s eyes, flashing a flirty smile. Then his eyes caught on Gabriel, and he frowned. He turned very polite on his way out, nodding and getting away quickly.

* * *

“He’s got a boyfriend,” Dean groaned, slamming the door. “Shoulda known, all the good ones are taken.”

“Who, the guy next door? What makes you say he’s taken?” Sam asked.

“Saw a guy leaving his apartment when I left.” Dean dropped the grocery bags onto the counter.

“Just a guy, leaving? That could be anyone. A friend. Relative.”

“I don’t know.” Dean chewed his lip. “Either it’s not his boyfriend and he’s probably straight, or it is his boyfriend and he’s queer but taken, which still gives me a chance. So when you think about it, that’s the more hopeful one.”

“You gonna try and steal some poor guy’s boyfriend?” 

“No! No, I… maybe. Alright? I’m gonna… go.”

“Pokemon Go?”

“Dude there’s this place in the park where they set up three lures in one small space and there’s always a minimum of, like, eighty players. You should come.”

“I wish. I’ve gotta study.” 

“You’re always studying! Lame-ass.” Dean grinned and flicked the side of Sam’s head, walking back out of the apartment. On his way down he checked on the gym next door and saw it was still his; this was probably the longest he’s held it. Walking out the front doors he spotted the signs that someone was fighting the gym, and assumed it was his guy. He stopped outside of the restaurant that the gym was at to try and level it up as the other guy fought it.

“The gym XP ratio for training to fighting is so unfair,” Dean said to himself, watching the gym turn from Valor to unclaimed to Mystic in a couple of moments.

“You’re tellin’ me,” A gravelly voice said, a few feet away. Dean hadn’t noticed another person until now. “But it seems to have just worked in my favor.”

Dean swallowed, shoving his phone in his pocket. “Hey- 22C.” He coughed. “Uh, you… play?”

“I do.” The other man nodded, slipping his phone into his pocket with much more finesse. “And you’re probably Impala67. I should have realized sooner, what with your car you’re always working on.”

“Wait so you’re, him? Castiel whatever?” Dean was ready to pass out. His hot neighbor was his sworn enemy- at least in the game.

“That is my name.” Castiel offered a small smile and his hand. “Castiel Novak.”

“Dean Winchester.”

“I know we’re supposed to be in some sort of rivalry, but I’d like to propose a truce, so that I can take you out for coffee.”  
The entire time in the coffee shop they fought over the gym next door.


End file.
